Fanon Death Match: Nickolas the Hedgehog vs. Nathanyl the Hedgehog
Overview Hello everybody and welcome to Fanon Death Match, Today I'm joined by Tricktron 'Hey.' Tricktron will have these apostrophes around what says so we know what he says. "Hey! Don't forget about us!" '"Yea!"' anyway Nathan will have quotation marks and an apostrophe aroud what he says, until the end of the Analysis. 'Get on with it!' Right, today we have Nickolas the Electro-Pyro Kinetic 'vs. Nathan the Aero-Hydro Kinetic.' Analysis Nathanyl: Backstory: Nathan's backstory is not a Happy-Nothing-Bad-Ever-Happens kind of Backstory, Nathan was living a happy life, until a fire struck the village he was in. Some hedgehog appeared to have pyrokinesis, Nathan woke up due to smelling smoke, he ran to his parents room, but they were burnt to a cripsy corpse, Nathan was shocked and very saddened. Nathan ran outside to the hedgehog. He then attacked the hedgehog mercillessy and homing attacked him so hard, the hedgehog got a scar. Nathan then swore he would kill that hedgehog, now, time for the powers. Powers: Aerokinesis - Nathan was born with Aerokinesis. He can make up to 5 tornados without getting tired. 'Nathan was also born with unimaginable Water powers. Nathan can create multiple tsunamis to close an opponant in from all sides.' Now, Nick's up. Nick: "OK OK I'll take from here, ladies I got a 48-Inche Di" "'*Shoves out of way*'" Thanks Nathan. "'No Problem."' Now Nick's Backstory. Backstory: Nick's parents died during a robbing, someone broke in to they're house, and murdered them. Nick was 10 and vowed that he would find and kill that guy, all he knew was that he was a hedgehog due to seeing his shadow. Nick set out on a trip to his uncle whom he hated, he was a big jerk, when Nick took his second steps, he pushed him over, when he said his second words, he put his hand over his mouth. He then packed up and ran away. He trained and trained and trained until he found a strange glowing light in the ground. He picked it up and it shined and merged with him. The emeralds powers were unknown, but when he merged with it he knew it wasn't a chaos emerald. The emerald said "you are not ready yet" and unmerged from him. He was found by ninjas and attacked by them. He fought hard and then blacked out. He awoke in a Dojo. He found a Sensei talking to ninjas. Sensei explained who he was, but Nick fought, Nick was easily defeated, once he saw what Sensei could do, Nick bowed to Sensei and then trained with Sensei. Sensei noticed the emerald and said to himself "no way it cant be the legendary warriors reincarnation...!" he trained until the Sensei was captured by other ninjas. he was still looking for him to this day, 'POWER UP!' Powers: Spin Dash - Nick curls up into a ball and spins then dashs, this can do major damage to a normal enemy and minor a stronger enemy. Homing Attack - Nick jumps as a ball and will always hit the enemy, this can be dodged by enemys with extreme speed, sometimes even sonic will not dodge it, this attack does very big damage to a minor enemy and still alot to a stronger enemy. Nickolas Boom - This is a modified version of the sonic boom, where he shouts "NICKOLAS BOOM" this has him dash faster than sonic's sonic boom speed, he is also with a green aura. after intense training can be turning into the Nickolas Air Boom, making him able to fly this can easily kill a minor enemy and do major damage to a stronger enemy, this takes up a 4th of his energy. Ki Blast - just like little energy attacks nbd nbd Pyrokinesis - he does have a flaming essential however it does have limits. Electrokinesis - he does have the ability to control lightning. Chaos - just chaos abilitys nbd nbd Power Share - Nick is able to give his lifeforce, super form, and just powers in general Mental Equipping - Nick is able to go into his own mind and pick a large selection of weapons, and some items are aren't weapons, however the Nick in the real world is stunned and can't move as he needs to concentrate to go into his mind while staying in the real world. Forms: Lightning Form - he is able turn lightning into power and with enough electricity he can turn into this form even alot of static can turn him into this form also a lightning bolt. Super Form - With 7 Chaos Emeralds, he will turn into his super form, his spikes all point upward he turns yellow and shines. He becomes nearly invulnerable to Any minor Attacks. "I am going to crush you Nathan!" '"In your Dreams!"' This should be interesting, now *in sync with Tricktron* IT'S TIME FOR A FANON DEATH MATCH!!!!! 'IT'S TIME FOR A FANON DEATH MATCH!!!!!' The Fight Nathan Rushed at Nick and started punching him rapidly. Nick blocked them all with one hand. "Oh come on! Do I HAVE to fight this loser? Can't I fight someone my OWN '''Strength?" 'Nick said up to the sky. Nick, I don't there IS anyone your strength. "Bummer." Nick said. "GRRRRRRRR!" Nathan growled, then punched Nick in the face. Nick got knocked backwards to the floor. "OH! IT IS ON!" Nick said angerly. FIGHT! Nick got up and punched Nathan in the chest, then blasted him with Lightning sending him though a mountain. Nathan shot Nick with some wind, then pulled him upwards. "What the?" Nick said struggling. "Aerokinesis, I use the wind to lift you up, Like Telekinesis." Nathan said. "O Rly?" Nick said braking his hand free, then used Electrokinesis to lift Nathan in the air. "Huh?" Nathan said. "Electrokinesis, I can make the Electricity so dense it can lift you in the air." Nick said. After a while of the stalemate they got bored. "OK, This is getting boring." Nick said. "Your right." Nathan said slamming him into the ground. "HA!" Nathan then got slammed down aswell. "HA!" Nick said. They both got up. Nick kicked Nathanyl in the face, but Nathan punched Nick in the Chest. "OK then!" Nick said just as Nathan said. "OH Alright then!" "ULTIMATE!" Nick and Nathan said. "LIGHTNING!" Nick said just as Nathan said. "WATER!" "BLAST!" Nick and Nathan said at the same time. They both blasted a Lightning Blast from Nick and a Water Blast from Nathan. The Blasts Collided Mid-Way. ''"This is Gonna be tougher than I thought!" Nick thought. "Damn it! This Dude is Extremely Tough!" Nathan thought. "HA!" Nick said as his Lightning Blast beat Nathan's Water Blast. Nick took the opportunity to use a Stun Lightning Blast, then Mentally Equipped a sword, then Stabbed Nathan through the Neck. K.O.! "Piece o' Cake!" Nick said giving a thumbs up, then teleported away. Reasoning Now that was Entertaining! The reason Nick won was because he is IMMENSELY Powerful, and as we all know, Nick beat Nate, where Nathan lost. The Winner is Nickolas. Who should i do next? Comment right there! :D Category:Fanon Death Match